Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Sakura est partie en mission sans répondre à la question de Kakashi et il ne le digère pas... Elle va s'en rendre compte à son retour ! KakashiSakura, romance général humour...


Je suis en manque de Kakashi/Sakura, depuis que j'en ai lu une excellente en anglais, allez jeter un coup d'œil, elle s'appelle You're my only one. C'est génial j'ai vraiment adoré. Donc, je suis en manque, et j'ai décidé de pallier à ma propre nostalgie de bons Kaka /Saku. Remarquez, comme d'hab', je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais raconter… En fait si, j'ai une petite idée de base. Petite.

Bref, au boulot !

°°°°°

Kakashi se tenait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, appuyé à la chambranle de la porte, aux côtés d'un groupe de shinobis reconnus, comptant Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiwa Sasuke, Sai, Hyuuga Hinata et son cousin, plus leurs anciens coéquipiers. Entre autres.

Il contempla le tableau qui se déroulait devant lui. Une vingtaine de shinobis parfaitement alignés, attendant les ordres de l'Hokage…

Ca arrivait souvent, lorsque Tsunade-sama définissait de nouvelles équipes.

Et ça lui rappelait toujours ce moment…

Flashback

_« Tout le monde est là ?_

_-Hai. _

_-Bien, alors, vous avez les équipes pour le prochain mois sur ce rouleau. Veuillez en prendre connaissance. »_

_Kakashi attrapa le rouleau qu'elle lança à travers le bureau au vol et le déroula, en donnant la lecture à voix haute. _

_« Equipe un : Nara Shikamaru. Nara Temari. Akimichi Chôji._

_Equipe deux : Inuzuka Kiba. Uchiwa Sasuke. Tenten._

_Equipe trois : Yamanaka Ino. Hyuuga Neji. Rock Lee._

… _»_

_La longue liste s'écoula. Lui-même se retrouvait à faire équipe avec Gaï et Hinata._

_Mais quelqu'un manquait de la liste…_

_« Tsunade-sama. Vous avez oublié d'inclure Sakura dans votre liste._

_-Bien vu, Kakashi. Mais elle n'est pas la seule : il manque aussi Aburame Shino et Sai…_

_-Ils vont faire équipe alors ? »_

_Cette perspective déplaisait singulièrement à Kakashi. Sai avait des tendances déplaisantes à regarder Sakura depuis qu'il avait découvert (dans un livre) ce que c'était que l'amour. Agaçant cet ancien de Racine._

_« Non, Kakashi, ils ne vont pas faire équipe._

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'ai décidé de les envoyer en missions séparées. Seuls. Sur des missions… Particulières._

_-Seuls ? Tsunade-sama, c'est de la folie ! Quel genre de missions ? Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenus ? »_

_Hors de lui, Kakashi se tourna vers les trois intéressés :_

_« Sakura, Sai, Shino… Vous ne nous avez rien dit ! »_

_Beaucoup dans l'assistance partageaient les sentiments de Kakashi, mais aucun n'aurait même songé à exploser comme ça. Et puis, depuis quand le mystérieux Sharingan Kakashi se mettait-il ans des états pareils ?_

_Shino, fidèle à lui-même, haussa les épaules. Sai offrit à son ancien sensei son faux sourire garanti Racine, et Sakura leva un sourcil :_

_« Mais bien sûr, et tu veux aussi un rapport journalier de nos faits et gestes, Kakashi ? »_

_Cela stoppa celui-ci dans son élan. Serrant les dents, il dévisagea la jeune femme que Sakura était devenue. Bien sûr qu'à 23 ans, elle n'avait de comptes à rendre qu'à elle-même… Et éventuellement à son petit ami ou assimilé. _

_Or il n'était pas son petit ami. Dommage._

_« Je m'étonne juste que vous n'ayez pas pris la peine de consulter qui que ce soit._

_-Oh, mais je l'ai fait, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Naruto et Sasuke me soutiennent dans mon projet de devenir une des nouvelles unités spéciales que tsunade-sama veut créer…_

_-Bien sûr, si Sasuke est d'accord, ça règle tout, grogna Kakashi entre ses dents._

_-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? s'écria Sakura, furieuse._

_-Oh, mais rien. Excusez-moi, ma nouvelle team me convient. Je me retire. »_

_Et il avait disparu grâce à sa technique de téléportation, sans attende de plus amples détails._

_Ce fut Naruto qui les lui fournit, lorsqu'il retrouva Kakashi plus tard qui était assis sous un arbre du terrain d'entraînement, l'air pensif._

_« Hé bien, Kakashi, tu t'es méchamment énervé, tout à l'heure !_

_-Tu le savais._

_-Oui, Sakura m'avait consulté, ainsi que Sasuke. _

_-Et pas moi._

_-Non… _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Ca, c'est à Sakura que tu dois le demander, pas à moi, j'te signale… Enfin, je me suis dit que certaines choses pourraient t'intéresser._

_-Style quoi ?_

_-Style, ce que Sakura, Sai et Shino vont faire ces prochaines années…_

_-Vas-y. J'écoute. »_

_Naruto remarqua, découragé, que Kakashi tenait d'une main son Paradis du Batifolage et semblait le lire avec la plus grande attention. Comme malgré tout le garçon renard savait que le Sharingan écoutait, il commença :_

_« Ce sont des missions qui exigent une mobilité trop grande pour être accomplies par des teams de trois. Elles requièrent donc des unités extrêmement puissantes et à la formation complète… Sakura est med-nin, par exemple…_

_-Les autres ne le sont pas._

_-Erreur. Tsunade-sama leur a fait subir un entraînement extrêmement sévère… Ils ont le niveau._

_-Pourquoi ces trois-là ? Pourquoi pas toi, ou Neji, ou moi ?_

_-Ca… C'est la décision de Tsunade-sama… Qui sait pourquoi ?_

_-Continue._

_-C'est ça en gros, tout ce que je sais. Les missions peuvent durer entre deux jours et deux ans… C'est très précis, non ? plaisanta-t-il. Ah, et… Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, j'ai fait un peu d'espionnage, et je peux te dire que Sakura part pour sa première mission cette nuit… Si tu veux lui dire au revoir en privé, essaie de la choper à ce moment- là ! »_

_Et le garçon renard était parti en lui faisant un signe de la main, le laissant médusé._

_Non… Il s'est vraiment donné tout ce mal pour me permettre de la voir avant son départ ?_

_Peut-être que Naruto n'est pas si demeuré après tout…_

_Cette nuit là, dès neuf heures du soir, une ombre était postée à la porte principale du village… Elle était entourée d'une dizaine de chiens de toutes les tailles et de toutes les races :_

_« Bon, alors si vous voyez sortir Sakura par l'une des autres portes vous la faites patienter et vous me prévenez immédiatement compris ?_

_-Ouais…_

_-Allez-y. »_

_Pas un des animaux ne bougea._

_« Ben quoi ?_

_-C'est qui Sakura ?_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas la rater, elle est magnifique…_

_-Peut-être, mais nous sommes des chiens. Excuse-moi d'avoir des goûts différents en matière de femmes humaines que toi._

_-J'oubliais, s'excusa Kakashi en plissant son œil. Ben elle a les cheveux roses, c'est pas dur…_

_-Et comment on est censés distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux, y'a même pas de lune ! »_

_Là, Kakashi se sentit transpirer._

_« Bon, vous voyez sortir une kunoichi, vous me sonnez ok ? C'est rare que les gens viennent se balader à cette heure ci hors du village ! Partez du principe que ça doit être elle et au pire posez-lui la question !_

_-C'est mal élevé d'aborder une femme seule la nuit… Nous allons passer pour des racailles…_

_-Bon écoutez… Arrêtez de vous poser des problèmes existentiels et… Hors de ma vue ! Au boulot ! »_

_Deux secondes plus tard…_

_Aaaah… Quelle tranquillité…_

_Bon, et je lui dis quoi, à Sakura, moi ?_

_°°°°°_

_Deux heures plus tard…_

_Kakashi était adossé à un arbre, le nez plongé dans Le Paradis du Batifolage, lorsqu'une tornade rose et noire passa devant lui._

_Il eut juste le temps de bondir sur ses pieds et de crier :_

_« Hééééé ! Halte-là ! »_

_Apparemment la personne interpellée ne l'identifia pas tout de suite :_

_« Je pars en mission, désolée je suis pressée !_

_-Au rapport, Haruno ! »_

_La phrase bien familière fit s'arrêter net, par habitude, Sakura, qui se tourna vers Kakashi pour réciter automatiquement :_

_« Haruni Sakura, deuxième division d'Ambu, au rapp… Kakashi ! _

_-Non, le Kazekage… Oui, Kakashi, ça te dérange ?_

_-Pas particulièrement, mais je te signale que je pars en mission, là, et…_

_-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'attends depuis deux heures ? Une seconde.. »_

_Ignorant le mouvement d'agacement de la jeune femme, Kakashi sortit son émetteur et envoya un message rapide à ses auxiliaires :_

_« Cible repérée. Votre travail fini pour ce soir. »_

_Il reporta son attention sur Sakura qui le considérait avec un petit sourire de dérision :_

_« Cible, hein ?_

_-Bah, s'excusa-t-il, habitude de mission… Et puis il y avait de ça ! Je ne voulais pas te rater…_

_-Pourquoi, au fait ? Dépêche-toi, je suis pressée…_

_-Pourquoi ? (il semblait réellement surpris) Eh bien, un petit au revoir me semblait s'imposer…_

_-Tiens c'est marrant je pensais que t'était furibard…_

_-Alors j'ai bien fait de venir corriger cette impression. J'étais juste… Disons… Que tu aurais pu me prévenir. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Pour combien de temps pars-tu ?_

_-Pourquoi es-tu venu me dire au revoir ?_

_-Si je réponds, tu réponds ?_

_-Ca marche… répondit Sakura en souriant._

_-Je voulais te voir pour que tu me promettes de revenir saine et sauve, et le plus vite possible. Et pour que tu ne croies pas que je t'en veux. Et parce que j'avais envie de te voir, tout simplement._

_-Dis-moi, mais c'est complet ça comme réponse !_

_-Je veux être sûr que tu seras aussi complète que moi… Alors ?_

_-Je pars pour deux mois… Au moins. Ce n'est pas vraiment fixé. Bon, je dois y aller. »_

_Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais Kakashi, avec sa rapidité qui faisait de lui l'un des shinobis les plus puissants du village, la retint par le bras, et lui fit lui faire face :_

_« Ma première question. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Demandé mon avis ? Comme à Sasuke et Naruto ?_

_-Lâche-moi. Je te le dirai promis… »_

_Il lui avait fait confiance. Il avait eu tort…_

_Elle avait disparu dans un nuage de fleurs de cerisier…_

_Il avait passé la nuit tenter de retrouver sa trace. Mais elle avait été à bonne école. La sienne._

_A cet instant précis, il avait presque haï la jeune femme… Tant il l'aimait._

_°°°°°_

Le guerrier au Sharingan revint à l'instant présent, deux années entières après la scène nocturne, et écouta avec attention les propos de l'Hokage.

Celle-ci avait à nouveau désigné de nouveaux teams, et tout le monde en semblait satisfait. Tsunade avait dû changer les configurations des équipes en raison du congé maternité de Temari (Le deuxième en trois ans. Shikamaru et Temari étaient productifs. La prochaine génération de ninjas était assurée.).

Lui-même allait faire équipe avec Sai, revenu deux ans plus tôt de sa mission spéciale, et avec Sasuke. C'allait être une bonne équipe. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

L'Uchiwa se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement.

-Comme si tu pouvais voir quelle tête je fais derrière mon masque.

-Je devine. Tu fais la même à chaque changement d'équipe… Cesse de t'inquiéter. Sakura reviendra.

-Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas pour Sakura ! »

Il avait haussé le ton par réflexe et le reste de l'assistance les dévisagea curieusement :

« Non, pas du tout, ironisa Sasuke.

-De toutes façons, qu'en sais-tu ? Elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis trois ans. Qui sait si elle est encore vivante !

-Je le sais, répliqua calmement Sasuke, devant les craintes que pour la première fois Kakashi osait exprimer. Elle m'a… Promis de revenir saine et sauve. Elle a promis la même chose à Naruto. Elle va revenir. »

_Génial, songea Kakashi alors il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle n'ait ni demandé son avis ni promis de revenir… Et elle ne m'a même pas dit pourquoi, avant de partir…_

Tsunade demanda le silence d'un geste et s'apprêta à donner de nouveaux ordres, quand elle fut interrompue par un événement inattendu :

« Bien. Maintenant je vais vous assigner vos prochaines… »

CRAAAAAAAAC !

La baie vitrée explosa en un million de fragments translucides sous la lumière, coupant ainsi la parole à l'Hokage. Et la cause de cette explosion atterrit devant le bureau du chef du village, dos aux shinobis rassemblés, les jambes fléchies, une main posée en appui sur le sol et l'autre levée en un salut tranquille :

« Désolée de l'entrée en fanfare, Tsunade-sama, mais les gardes à l'entrée ont une sacrée tendance à faire poireauter les gens quinze minutes avant d'être admis chez notre Hokage adorée, et je déteste attendre ! »

La jeune femme se redressa à sa taille complète et fit un salut à la ronde :

« Hey tout le monde, ravie de vous revoir ! Ca fait un bail…

-Sakura ! Tu es de retouuuuuuuuur ! »

Naruto se précipita à sa rencontre et la serra dans les bras à l'étouffer, bientôt suivi de Sasuke, Sai, Ino, et… beaucoup d'autres !

Sakura leur rendit leurs étreintes en souriant et riant comme une folle et en répondant à vigt questions en même temps :

« Oui, je vais bien… Oui, tu m'as manqué… Mais non, Ino, je n'ai pas maigri ! Oh, ça, non, ce n'est pas grave, juste une cicatrice, mais c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne… Eh oui, ça fait déjà trois ans, Sasuke ! Enfin, un an seulement pour toi, évidemment… »

La dernière phrase lui avait échappé. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent net et Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire : « Mince, on a gaffé… »…

« Comment ça, un an ! »

Kakashi toujours adossé contra la porte, s'était redressé, et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles creusaient dans ses paumes.

Aie…

Ah oui, ça… Elle était vraiment désolée, et Sasuke aussi… En fait ils s'étaient rencontrés un an auparavant pas hasard pendant une mission… Ah au fait Tsunade-sama, comptez un membre de moins d'Akatsuki, Sasuke et elle en avaient justement profité pour occire Uchiwa Itachi… Elle avait demandé à Sasukede ne rien dire au village, les nouvelles se propageaient si vite, ça aurait pu nuire à sa mission, et elle voyait avec plaisir que le jeune Uchiwa avait tenu parole… Oui, elle était vraiment désolée de ne pas leur avoir envoyé de rapport attestant de sa bonne santé, mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop risqué, vous comprenez, non ?

Oui, oui, bien sûr, Sakura, ils comprenaient, même si bien sûr ils auraient préféré être au courant… Mais non, ils ne lui en voulaient pas…

Tsunade-sama replongea dans ses papiers et marmonna :

« Mais ça change tout ça alors… Finalement, Kakashi va faire équipe avec Sakura et Sai… Ca devrait aller…

-Ca n'ira pas du tout. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le guerrier au Sharingan unique, le seul qui n'ait pas bougé à l'arrivée de Sakura, qui soit resté pétrifié, à la dévorer du regard, l'air soulagé et furieux à la fois, et qui à présent décidait que c'était bien son tour de casser un peu les pieds aux gens…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kakashi ?

-Il y a que je ne fais pas équipe avec des gens à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance. »

Tsunade haussa les sourcils :

« Pas faire confiance à Sakura ? Tu plaisantes… Si elle n'a pas donné des nouvelles, c'est parce que…

-J'ai compris ça je ne suis pas idiot. Mais j'ai des bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir confiance en elle. »

Sakura, les yeux ronds, le dévisageait, peinée. Elle s'attendait à un autre accueil de sa part… Après ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leurs adieux, il aurait dû être un peu plus cordial… Ah, mais à propos, ces adieux… Aie. Voilà ce qui clochait.

« Cette jeune femme, continua Kakashi, m'avait promis de m'expliquer quelque chose avant son départ… Et elle s'est traîtreusement défilée, profitant de la confiance que je lui accordais naïvement. »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire dans ses yeux, il y passait tour à tour de la colère, de la joie, de l'ironie, de l'incompréhension… Et quelque chose en plus, une flamme qui était là constamment, aussi :

« Alors ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé mon avis, prévenu, avant de poser ta candidature pour ces missions ? »

Sakura replaça nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

C'était vrai. Elle avait éludé la question avec brio, ce jour-là… Parce que la réponse était toujours valable.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait mené à bien sa mission… Ne pouvait-elle pas le dire ?

Elle pouvait.

Elle fit plusieurs pas vers Kakashi, leva la main et en effleura la poitrine du copy-ninja. Elle oublia instantanément la présence de l'Hokage et de leurs camarades, retrouvant instantanément toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait toujours à proximité de lui, depuis des années… Et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, ces tris dernières années…

Kakashi reculé d'un pas, mettant à nouveau de la distance entre eux, l'air inflexible. Malgré tout, Sakura remarqua qu'il respirait plus rapidement…

« J'attends. Pourquoi ? »

Dans la vie il y a des moments où il fut se lancer… C'en est un.

« Parce que, si je t'avais prévenu, et que tu m'avais demandé de rester, ou si j'avais lu dans tes yeux que tu voulais que je reste… Je n'aurais pas pu partir. Je n'aurais pas eu la force… De m'éloigner de toi. »

Elle fit à nouveau un pas en avant, et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, à travers son masque. A ce moment, il baissa la tête, et souffla doucement :

« Le soir de ton départ… Tu n'as pas voulu le dire… C'était pour ça… »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et lui sourit. Puis elle se détourna, et allait s'éloigner, lorsque Kakashi la retint par le bras, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là…

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire, avant ton départ… précipité.

-Je… Oui ?

-Sakura… Je… Je… »

Les spectateurs, qui se gardaient bien d'interrompre cette scène passionnante (ils avaient vite bâillonné Naruto évidemment) virent pour la première fois Hatake Kakashi chercher ses mots.

« Je voulais te dire… »

Sakura eut un petit sourire en coin et remarqua :

« Ca va bien Kakashi ? On dirait que tu as du mal à parler…

-Tu as raison, dans ces cas-là, on parle toujours trop… Je crois que j'aurais plutôt intérêt te montrer ! »

Et, dans un geste fluide et rapide, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et, abaissant son masque de son autre main, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura.

Les spectateurs sentirent leur mâchoire se décrocher de concert. Hééé, mais ça allait un peu loin là, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls dans la pièce, d'autant que Kakashi avait apparemment bien assimilé le contenu du Paradis du Batifolage, et que visiblement Sakura avait parfait sa culture littéraire en vue de se moment pendant ses trois années de mission…

Il fallut six quintes de toux de l'Hokage pour que le nouveau couple se sépare enfin, pour se retrouver face à des dizaines de têtes choquées mais réjouies par les nouveaux développements, et un Naruto bâillonné qui réussissait quand même à exprimer son étonnement par des borborygmes bruyants.

Kakashi (dont le masque avait miraculeusement repris sa place normale et dont personne, excepté Sakura, n'avait entrevu le visage) n'avait pas du tout envie de faire face aux congratulations et aux explosions de joie et d'hystérie (Ino) juste à présent. Il se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait, qui lui adressait un sourire lumineux, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Tu penses la même chose que moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et au moment où leurs camarades allaient se jeter sur eux, ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et de fleurs de cerisiers entremêlés…

°°°°°

Eh ben, j'a cru que je ne la finirais jamais ! Je sais, je ne continue pas le journal pendant ce temps là, mais les Kakashi/Sakura me manquaient trop… désolée ! Je m'y remets tout de suite ! Si vous voulez savoir à quoi j'ai passé mon temps à part à écrire ce oneshot, allez donc jeter un coup d'œil au compte de Takara et Tecil… Je viens de finir le chapitre 6 de Rakurai, c'étai à moi d'écrire le chapitre, et il y a 26 pages de délire pur Takara ! Avis aux intéressés… Je vous fais patienter comme je peux !

Merci de votre lecture et de vos comms à venir !

Takara Hatake


End file.
